


I will

by Madamegoethe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Military Kink, Sherlock is a big idiot, Sherlock really tries, Smut, Tumblr, Voice Kink, but a really cute one, but really mostly fluff, like so much fluff, wedding anniversaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamegoethe/pseuds/Madamegoethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock nearly missed their one-year wedding anniversary and John is pretty pissed off about that. But Sherlock really wants to give him the best anniversary ever when he remembers. Only that he has absolutely no idea what those include. So where does he go searching for information? The Internet of course!<br/>Whether that was such a good idea? We will see...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will

"You know what day tomorrow is?"

Sherlock looked up from his computer, confused and a bit annoyed at the intrusion.  
He was just typing up the 244th type of tobacco he had found in the south of West Papua and now John had to distract him with such a mundane question?!

He furrowed his brows and said:  
"Over there is a calendar John, why don't you just go and take a look?!"

He heard John sigh and mutter "yeah well, what did I even expect?!" in the distance,   
his own eyes back on his latest blog post already.

He only suspected that something was wrong when John neither made him his usual cuppa at precisely five fifteen, nor spoke to him over dinner and even went up to their room without a snuggle and some telly first that evening, only nodding at him and saying "going to bed early. Have fun with whatever you're planning on doing" coldly.  
Sherlock jumped a little when John slammed the door shut behind him. Oh.

His superior deduction skills told him that John must be angry. But why? He hadn't shot the wall in a while, had labelled and stored all the human parts in the fridge correctly, had neither called Mycroft, Lestrade or John an idiot for some time and he hadn't even smoked since their wedding a year a..OH!

Sherlock suddenly jumped up and ran over to the calendar on the wall, the one John had given him for Christmas. "365 facts about bees" Sherlock had been beaming with joy and even made a little drunk happy-dance around the flat.  
And now, he suddenly realised, he had forgotten about the first anniversary of their wedding!

"Merde!" Sherlock muttered to himself and clenched his fists so as to not punch them into the wall. No wonder John was angry. And probably very disappointed. Oh god! Very disappointed.  _WITH HIM!_  
He suddenly felt very cold and ashamed.   
It wasn't that he didn't care, not at all! John was the love...the ONLY love of his life and always would be, but Sherlock sometimes got so caught up in cases or experiments or his own damned head that he couldn't even remember what month it was, let alone the day.

But this, THIS!  
He paced around the living room in panic, shortly considering playing his violin to soothe himself but John surely wouldn't appreciate that right now, what with being asleep already and all.  
But this would just absolutely NOT do! He had vowed to John on their wedding day to never let him down.

  
so...SO! he decided, he would give John the very best first-wedding-anniversary in the history of first-wedding-anniversaries!

  
...only that he had absolutely no idea what these anniversaries normally included.  
It's not like he had ever needed to know before.  
He shortly frowned at his mobile, wondering whether he should text Gavin and ask him, but considering that he and his wife didn't have the most successful of marriages, he soon gave up on that idea. Asking his brother was not even nearly an option and seeing that it was already half past eleven, Mrs. Hudson surely wouldn't appreciate it if he barged into her bedroom right now. (Also, of course, her marriage hadn't been strictly successful either, even though her late husband was a rather clever criminal and it had been an interesting case to-'bit not good Sherlock!' said the voice of reason in his head that sounded like John and he abandoned the thought)

But he desperately needed an answer and soon, so he picked up his laptop again and settled on the couch, typing "first year wedding anniversary tips" into google.  
He snorted, rose an eyebrow, and huffed disgustedly at the first ten or so websites until he discovered a post on a website called "tumblr" that caught his attention.

Apparently, someone had written this as a suggestion as to what two men - curiously also called John and Sherlock - could do at their wedding anniversary. He clicked on the link and his eyes widened.  
  
 _"OMG but imagine if Sherlock made John tea and took him out to dinner at Angelo's where they first met and complimented John all day and bought them matching pants with bees on them and, I don't know, gave him something from their first case together asdfhklkggfdsa I CAN'T!"  
"OMFG yes, Sherlock being all nice and lovely and sweet to John all day, like, making John a romantic bath with candles and all for when he comes home after work and wearing his purple shirt and when they get back after dinner, he watches Doctor Who or...or no, NO, JAMES BOND with him and being all cuddly and..*faints*"_

Sherlock's eyebrows nearly disappeared into the mop of black curls adorning his forehead. What the hell was going on with some people?!  
He had to admit that some of these things didn't sound like an entirely bad idea though...

He opened two other tabs, one informing him on the traditional and modern gifts to exchange on a first anniversary (paper and clocks - which seemed utterly stupid to Sherlock, but well) and the other one consisting of a "Five step programme to make sure your hubby feels well and truly loved on your first anniversary". He sighed and rolled his eyes but decided to venture on. "That alone should show you how much I love you, John" he muttered under his breath, "reading these utterly idiotic articles, written by teenagers with an obsession and immensely stupid monkeys who failed their journalism degree so they have to work for these kind of websites now!"

** 1\. Wake him up with a spectacular blowjob. **

Sherlock smirked. Well,  _that_  he could certainly do.

** 2\. Dress in the clothes you know he likes best on you, make him a lovely breakfast before he rushes off to work and make sure to be as seductive as you can and give him a kiss he'll be thinking about all day until he gets home **

Hmmmm...he hated to agree with these girls from tumblr but they  _were  _right, the tight, purple shirt always made John look at him as if he were going to devour him on the spot. He briefly wondered if he should be only wearing that but then thought better of it. No, no rushing things and John could get angry when Sherlock tried to stop him from getting to the clinic in time, so his tightest black trousers had to do.

** 3\. Cook him his favourite dinner, make the flat nice and cosy (bonus points for dimmed lights and/or candles) and pour him a relaxing bath (bonus for rose petals, his favourite music playing, bath salts, candles and bringing him his favourite drink while he is soaking) **

Sherlock huffed a bit. This started to sound rather sexist but then he looked over to the sidebar and noticed another article from the same page, titled "24 ways to ensure your wife will be over the moon on your first wedding anniversary", so he shrugged it off and opened a new tab, googling the best recipe for...oh no wait! Hadn't these girls said..?  
He suddenly shook his head at his own sillyness and was at the point of abandoning it all when he remembered John's disappointed face, sighed, and thought again.  
Fine. He couldn't cook and they were right. The two of them hadn't been to Angelo's for ages and it  _was  _the place where they had their first...well...sort-of date.  
The bath though, he could do.

** 4\. Now, presents. Whether you go for some variation of the traditional paper or the more modern clocks, make sure it is something original, individual, something that reminds him of your relationship. Additional gifts never fail either. **

Sherlock panicked slightly at that one. He had absolutely NO idea! And that fact scared him even more than the prospect of not having an appropriate gift for John by tomorrow.  
He decided to postpone that and scrolled down further.

** 5\. Yes, we know you've made your vows and moving speeches a year ago but...make sure he knows exactly how you feel about him.  
Also Sex. Make him feel worshipped and adored. And there you go...happy anniversary! **

_"Sherlock being all nice and lovely and sweet to him all day"_  danced around in his mind and he suddenly felt very, VERY panicky!  
Of course he loved John, loved him more than anything or anyone in the whole wide world and he told him so every now and again and had told him in a rather long and emotional speech at their wedding - a speech so emotional that he ended up crying, he remembered, with an unpleasant feeling in his gut. Not that he regretted telling John or even being...weak in front of John, but all the others watching him crumble, letting down his facade, his wall...  
He swallowed heavily and decided to postpone that as well and instead, get on with the planing.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

John woke up to the sensation of tight, wet heat around his morning boner, shortly followed by a sharp, burning pain that made his eyes water and he let out a short scream before he could even fully take the utterly bizarre picture in front of him in.

Sherlock suckled on the head of his cock as if it were some delicious treat, eyes closed and humming lowly in the back of his throat while...while...well, there are no other words for it, _ simultaneously _ _fucking John's shaft with a thick slice of Grapefruit!_  


"SHERLOCK WATSON-HOLMES, WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
John screamed, half in anger, half in pain, because  _DAMN!_  his cock stung like fire and he could only assume that his erection was only still sort-of there because Sherlock also had his incredibly clever mouth on it and was even more adamant than usual.  
At John's exclamation though, Sherlock let John pop out of his mouth with a lewd sound and looked up at his red face with wide eyes, smiling   
"Why John, I thought I'd wake you up with an especially nice surprise, seeing as it is ou-"  
"THAT!" John spat out while he struggled to sit up and get the slice of grapefruit off of his dick, hissing in pain once more when it slid over his exposed glans "is NOT a nice surprise, Jesus Christ what the fuck were you thinking, this stings like hell, you're supposed to be a fucking SCIENTIST, do you have any idea how bloody acidic Grapefruits are?! And how did you even...you know what, nevermind, I need a shower and I need it NOW!" and he got up fast, wobbling his way towards the bathroom, whining and hissing and cursing, leaving Sherlock sitting on the bed beside the abandoned piece of Grapefruit, jumping a bit when the door to the loo slammed close and whispering to himself "But...but it said online that.."

While Sherlock still sulked a little and tried to find out where he'd gone wrong and then finally decided to move on to part two of the plan, John stood under the hot spray and after a solid fifteen minutes, groaned in pleasure as the pain slowly subsided due to having rubbed himself down three times with the ph-neutral soap Sherlock normally used after experimenting with dangerous things again (a.k.a always).  
As he could begin to focus on other things again, now that he didn't seriously consider just ripping his dick off to stop it from burning, he tried his best to imagine what in the name of all that is holy could have driven Sherlock to do this...experiment.  
He really couldn't find an answer, this was just downright insane, even for Sherlock's standards, so he simply shook his head, sighed, got out of the shower and decided to have some very firm words with Sherlock about what was to go on his dick and what wasn't.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had prepared tea, toast, waffles (because he had learnt how to do these from John) with maple syrup (John's favourite) and a plate of lush, ripe strawberries dipped in Chocolate and felt ready to present the decadent breakfast to John in his freshly ironed purple shirt on which he had left not only two, but three buttons open this morning and the black trousers that were so snug you could practically see them disappearing in the crack of his arse. As an extra, he had used the very expensive and very rare Cologne that always drove John wild and ruffled his curls up a bit more than usually.  
He put his biggest smile on when he heard the door from the bedroom creaking and John's steps on the stairs.

When John stepped into the kitchen, he stopped dead in his track and said "What the...?" with wide eyes.  
Ah. Just what Sherlock was hoping for!  
"Sherlock seriously, what? Are you...are you trying to seduce me or are you intending to drug me again? Because neither of it is going to happen. Firstly, I'm not letting you anywhere near my prick in the near future and secondly, thanks to your "nice surprise" and my having to nearly scrub myself raw to feel human again, I'm already damn late, so I'm just gonna..."  
He grabbed a muesli bar out of the cabinet and made his way to the door, not without looking sternly at Sherlock over his shoulder and pointing a finger at him, saying "oh and make no mistake, we WILL talk about that "Surprise" again tonight you utter madman!"  
Ah. Definitely not what Sherlock was hoping for.

"Don't I...don't I get a goodbye kiss at least?" he asked in a quiet voice, desperately trying to get at least one part of #2 right, and also because, truth be told, he was rather hurt and disappointed and craved reassurance and a loving touch all the more now because of this, having to know that he was still loved by his Doctor.  
John sighed, turned around and took Sherlock's head in his hands, pulling him down "well, at least you're MY madman" he whispered and gave him a soft peck on the lips, followed by a sound smack on the arse that left Sherlock so confused that he had no chance to react quickly enough to give John that "kiss he'll be thinking about all day".  
"Yes, yours" he whispered as the door fell close after John.

After ten more minutes of wild blinking, staring at the door and thoughts running around in his head so fast that he was that close to getting a severe headache, he shook his head and tried to pull himself together.  
Yes, he still ocassionally suffered from that excruciating self-doubt, thinking that no one, especially not someone as perfect as John, could ever truly love him and usually John was around when he had these moments, assuring Sherlock, soothing him, whispering sweet nothings and promises and praise into Sherlock's ear while petting his hair until the detective fell asleep, his head in John's lap and a smile on his lips, but today, he would have to cope on his own.  
After all, John had married HIM and no one else, exactly a year ago. Yes, a year ago. Anniversary. Planning. Focus!

"Mrs. Hudsooooon!" Sherlock shouted down the stairs after having fought down his little panic attack.  
Of course, the soul of a decidedly-not-their-housekeeper came shuffling up the stairs immediately, as fast as her hip would allow her.  
"Sherlock, dear, what is it?" She looked worried.  
"need your help" he mumbled, already throwing things around the living room, making rather more of a mess than cleaning said mess up  
"Anniversary, me and John. Need to...it should be clean and tidy here when he gets home, I don't know how to..John usually does these things"

He could feel the little stars that appeared in Mrs. Hudson's shining eyes when she clapped her hands together and made a sort of "aaaaaw" noise that she managed to combine with a sigh.   
Sherlock rolled his eyes  
"One year already, is it?! Oh and you're being so thoughtful, oh dear, one year! I remember it as if it were yesterday, such a lovely ceremony, you both looked so dapper and, oh well, you know I knew it from the start, don't you?! Just saw the two of you were made for each other, I always said to Mrs. Turner, I said-"  
"Yes, lovely Mrs. Hudson, but will you help me now or not? John will be back from the clinic in approximately six hours and I've still got lots to do"

The two of them set to work-well, after instructing him, Sherlock managed to hoover the floor and washed the dishes while Mrs. Hudson pretty much did the rest, more often than not simply shooing Sherlock out of the way when he wanted to help but was that close to breaking and/or setting something on fire again instead, that Mrs. Hudson simply decided it would not only be more efficient but also less dangerous if she just sat Sherlock down on his chair with a nice cuppa and simply did it herself.

With the help of Mrs. Hudson's magic hands, the flat was spotless in no time and Sherlock could venture out to...get another part of his plan done, not before he pecked Mrs. Hudson on the cheek, thanked her for her help and promised to "deduce her a nice man".

Barely out of 221B, he fastened his coat around himself, gritted his teeth and called his brother. He didn't want to. he really, REALLY didn't! But this was for John so the agony was worth it.

"Brother mine, what an unexpected pleasure" the silky-smooth voice on the other end said, even though they both knew that it was neither a pleasure nor unexpected.  
"Mycroft" Sherlock replied in greeting "your office, ten minutes. Get those papers ready and a notary over"  
A short silence followed, then "As you wish, brother dear"

An hour later, everything was fixed and Sherlock begrudgingly thanked Mycroft and said he'd send some low-fat cake over in gratitude.  
Mycroft merely lifted an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, John excused himself at the clinic, claiming he had to go early because he'd had this terrible feeling of nausea for the last two hours now and he really couldn't concentrate anymore.  
As one of their most frequented and beloved doctors, nobody had a problem with him leaving early and as he got himself a cup of coffee and a muffin at the nearest café as soon as he was out of sight, he wasn't sure whether he should be proud or worried that he had learnt to lie and act so well, obviously learning from the master himself.  
He finally decided that this was a matter to ponder over a different time for he had things to do.  
Maybe Sherlock had forgotten their anniversary but he clearly hadn't and even though he couldn't deny that he was still a bit disappointed, he knew Sherlock well enough to know that it wasn't meant personally in any way, so he would at least hold up his end of the bargain and, with determination and a new spring to his step, John Watson opened the door to one very specific shop.

Sherlock wandered up and down the flat nervously, eyeing the clock every few seconds and being very close indeed to destroying the careful order Mrs. Hudson had restored to the flat.  
Everything he could do, he had done and now, he simply had to wait and waiting was very much not one of his strengths.   
He went over his mental list again, for what felt like the fiftieth time  
Bath with bubbles and lavender-scented oil to soothe both his muscles and mind: check!  
Playlist next to the bath with smooth jazz and the violin pieces John liked the best: check!  
candles: check!  
booked  _that_  table at Angelo's: checked!  
fresh sheets on the bed and everything they needed in close proximity: check!  
John's favourite imported beer in the fridge at exactly 6.3 degrees: check!  
his present and..speech: check!

"better go and test the water temperature again" Sherlock mumbled to himself. Damn, John should have been back an hour ago, was he that mad at Sherlock after all?  
He had just poured some more hot water into the tub to keep the temperature at the exact perfect level he had calculated when he heard the front door crack open and rushed towards their flat door excitedly, heart beating twice as fast as normal in his chest and his cheeks tinged with a faint pink.

John was barely over the dorstep when Sherlock was already all over him, practically ripping his coat and scarf off of him, carelessly throwing them over the hat rack, kissing, no, rather mashing his and John's lip together in a short, quick frenzy before rattling off his even-faster-than-usual monologue

"Did you have a good day John? You're a bit later than I thought you would be, stressful then? Ah yes, I can see it in the bags under your eyes and in your furrowed brow, n-not that you really have bags under your eyes, I mean you do, but I really love them, love everything about your face in fact, it is most...pleasant. Now, no time to loose, I've already made you a bath to relax, you have exactly 35 minutes and 20 seconds since you are, as I already stated, an hour later than I expected you to be but I still think that should be sufficient for you to relax, I put your favourite music on a playlist, the stereo is right next to the tub and I've already put some clothes for you to wear later in the bath, too. I booked us a table at Angelo's, I hope you are okay with that, yes? Okay, excellent, now off you go, this way if you please"  
and he shoved a thoroughly stunned and perplexed John Watson towards the bathroom where he finally dug his heels in, causing Sherlock to bump into him with a rather undignified "UFF!" as he glanced at the bubble-filled tub, the lit candles all around it, bathing the room in a soft, warm, orange light, like a sundown at the sea and, as he turned around to look at Sherlock's face that was giddy with-what? excitement, nervousness, glee, hope? the play of candlelight and shadow accentuated his high cheekbones even more, brought out the green part of his eyes and made him also look somewhat...warmer. Or was that really just the light?

John Watson took a deep breath, both to inhale the wonderfully relaxing scent of lavender and to get all of this properly into his head, trying to understand it.  
"Sherlock?" he finally asked, voice low "did you...is this your apology for this morning?"  
He saw the detective blushing up to the tips of his ears and shifting from foot to foot  
"because, you know, as lovely as this is, we ARE still going to talk about this!"  
Sherlock made an unidentifiable sound and was about to turn his head away when John caught him by the wrist, pulled him down and gave him a long, soft, loving kiss which had Sherlock melting into his Doctor's arms and mouth in no time.

When he finally let go in order to breathe again properly, he whispered against his lips  
"But yes, I really, REALLY love this Sherlock! It's beautiful and just what I needed, thank you so much!" and he kissed him again, Sherlock responding rather passionately.  
"Hey Hey Hey!" John pulled away, sniggering "didn't you say we have somewhere to be in about thirtyfive minutes?" he scolded him softly.  
"thirty by now" Sherlock mumbled, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open.  
"well then my love, I had better get in" John winked at him and started undressing.  
Sherlock left the room as quickly as possible, not wanting to let his half-hard dick ruining his meticulous plan.

As soon as Sherlock heard the light splashing of water and the second jazz song on the playlist, he went to fetch the beer but felt a bit sheepish all of a sudden.  
This was still not really his area. Yes, he could be romantic on occasions, he WAS, in fact, but all of this planned out, cliché-laden romance...he wasn't sure anymore whether John, ordinary-looking but so extraordinary-being John would like that after all.  
He DID say he loved it though, didn't he?!  
To calm down his own nerves, Sherlock fumbled for whatever alcohol bottle stood next to him-it happened to be whiskey-and had a few big gulps straight out of the bottle before he went back to the bathroom, John's beer in hand.

John was blissfully soaking in the perfectly temperated water, stretching and relaxing his limbs, smiling at the madness of this day so far. Not that almost every day with his genius manchild of a husband was mad but this one was particularly...odd.  
If John hadn't known for sure that he had forgotten it, he'd almost suspect Sherlock had done all of this for their wedding anniversary.  
But as apologies went, this one was pretty damn high up on his list and even if he would never let Sherlock anywhere near his cock with anything even closely resembling a fruit of any sort, he was so relaxed and happy now, that a tiny giggle escaped him at the memory of that insane wake-up call this morning. "Oh Sherlock" he sighed, shaking his head.

"You called?" a velvety, slightly amused voice answered.  
John turned around, surprised, and saw Sherlock smiling softly down on him, arm stretched out towards him, offering him a can of his favourite beer.  
"Oh..Wow, thank you Sherlock, where did you get-"  
"Contacts" he said and just waved his hand.  
"Right" John grinned, having learnt long ago not to question the man when it came to certain things "Ta! Cheers!"  
Ooooh that was indeed delicious! He had a few sips and let his head fall back on to the wall of the tub, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, Sherlock was still there, but now sitting beside the tub, long, sinewy arms crossed on the frame and looking at him, everchanging eyes roaming his face and changing seemingly minutely between fond, expecting, amused, nervous, happy, lustful and back to fond again.  
John just looked back for a long time, drowning willingly in those impossible eyes, smiling softly back at the man he loved, would always love, had, if he was being honest to himself, always loved since they first met.

"You are beautiful"  
"sorry what?" John was pulled out of his thoughts by Sherlock's voice and his long, tender fingers in his slightly damp hair  
" I said" he purred "you are beautiful John. Just beautiful"  
He stared openmouthed at his detective, having absolutely no idea how to respond to that and, in the end, decided to just grab him by the lapels of his shirt and drew him in for a long, thorough kiss.  
They were both panting a bit when they parted again and Sherlock finally ran his hand through his hair, trying to get his curls under control again, stood up and stammered "uhm..w-well..you..there's...five minutes...better get...Angelo's" and fled the room

John chuckled fondly to himself but did as he was told, towelling off and foregoing his usual jeans-and-jumper attire for a simple but well-cut black suit and a white shirt.  
When he stepped into the living room where Sherlock was already waiting, the usually so graceful detective managed to stumble over his own feet when he tried to get to John and the Doctor had to catch him, tried, but not quite managed to stiffle a laughter but was utterly charmed by the great detective's rosy hued cheeks and whispered "see anything you like?" in his flustered husband's ear.  
Sherlock cleared his throat, lifted himself up again and said "Let's just...let's...I believe the cab is here", then took John's hand gingerly in his own and they both set off for Angelo's.

John had long stopped protesting against the candle Angelo always put on their table, even before they took the step from best friends to lovers but tonight, he was especially happy about the plain white candle between them, both a sort of an inside joke and an affirmation of the long way they had come, the goal they had finally reached, the love they now shared in every way imaginable.  
He smiled affectionately at Sherlock, took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  
Desserts gone as well as two bottles of wine, John felt enjoyably dizzy and relaxed and he thought this might just be the time to adress... _it_.

"Sherlock, love" he cleared his throat "I'm really not mad at you, it's who you are and I love you how you are, I know how you are and I know you forgot-"  
"John" Sherlock interrupted him, speech slightly less slurred than it had been just a moment ago "I...I've got something for you. It might be a bit...bold but we both said "forever" at our wedding and I'd like to believe you meant it. I certainly did. And since you were the one to actually propose to me a bit over one year ago, please consider this a sort of second proposal from me to you. I went for paper since you are a traditional man. You even went down on one knee, so I tho-"

John pulled his hand back from Sherlock's as if he had just received an electric shock and stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers.  
Sherlock looked down at his own hand, now bereft of the warm touch of the one person he loved most in the world, then back to John's shocked face, then down to the envelope he was just about to lay onto the table and back to John again and he felt as if all the world had gone black around him, he wanted to cry, to throw up, to hide in a corner and never come out again, to...

"You remembered!" John whispered and Sherlock looked up, definitely NOT having a tear running down his cheek!  
"You actually...oh my God, come here love!" but Sherlock was so thunderstruck and confused that he couldn't move so John simply went over to him and basically attacked him, straddled his hips and pulled him close, slinging his arms around his neck and kissed him.

He went for slow and soft at first, carding his fingers through Sherlock's curls.  
"You" *kiss* "are" *kiss* "so" *kiss* "goddamn" *kiss* "brilliant!" *kiss*  
Sherlock stil wasn't absolutely sure what was going on and the whiskey, the wine and John's kisses had turned what was left of his mind palace to absolute mush so he just...put his arms around John's middle and pulled him even closer, murmuring "love you. sorry I didn't..love you so much!"  
He felt John's smile against his forehead and his fingers in his curls once more.  
"I...erm...I think I should...get back to my own chair now or things might get a bit...indecent" he grinned down at Sherlock and only now did Sherlock feel a certain something pressing against his own, rather affected crotch. "Oh" he smirked. He was back in familiar territory now and his brain was back online apparently, at least in parts  
"Oh yes, definitely. Also, you wouldn't be able to unwrap your present like thi-"  
"Sherlock, don't you think we should do this somewhere more...private?"  
John asked softly, but with that little glimmer in his eyes.  
Sherlock hadn't even gotten out of Angelo's so fast the night they were chasing the cabbie.

They held hands and exchanged little chaste kisses and snuggles all the way back to Baker Street, Sherlock payed the cabbie handsomely for keeping his mouth shut while John opened the door and they both made their way up the stairs, both a little bit wobbly but not really drunk yet, just...happy.  
As soon as John had closed and locked the door behind them, he turned to Sherlock and said "You! pyjamas, now! then bring mine and ...oh nevermind, just get into your pyjamas and get back here!"

For once, Sherlock did as he was told and also took a quick shower, just to make sure....

When he got back, there was a fire crackling and John had spread several blankets and pillows in front of their fireplace, along with two whiskey tumblers, both half-full.  
He passed Sherlock on his own way to the bedroom, kissed him on the cheek and whispered "go and get comfortable love, be back in a tick"  
Sherlock quickly went to snatch the unassuming brown envelope out of his coat pocket before he settled in front of the fireplace and snuggled into the blankets, still feeling a bit self-conscious about it and debating shortly whether throwing it into the flames wouldn't be the better idea after all but then John was back, dropping down beside him and peppering his pyjama-clad spine with soft kisses while Sherlock hummed in appreciation.

When they were both leaning comfortably against a pile of pillows, their feet stretched out towards the fireplace, John placed a kiss behind Sherlock's ear and chuckled "Now, my love, I believe you said something about "papers" before I interrupted you so rudely?!"  
Sherlock froze again. Well. Now or never. He leant forwards and handed John the envelope.  
"Nooononono, I want the full speech Sherlock" he grinned.  
Sherlock gulped and began again

"John, I've got something for you. It might be a bit...bold but we both said "forever" at our wedding and I'd like to believe you meant it. I certainly did. And since you were the one to actually propose to me a bit over one year ago, please consider this a sort of second proposal from me to you. I went for paper since you are a traditional man. You even went down on one knee, so I thought this would be appropriate. I don't know much, well, anything about these traditions so I confess, I had to look them up and I have to say I was none the wiser afterwards as to what to get you. This might be a bit unconventional and not strictly the "papers" people are thinking about when talking about one year anniversaries but since you somehow manage to be a traditional as well as a very unconventional man, I sincerely hope that this will...that I did not fail as much at this part of my plan as I did this morning"

John took the envelope from Sherlock with shaking fingers and opened it gingerly.  
In it was one single piece of paper.  
It was a deed for a house in Sussex and it had both Sherlock's and John's names on it, the latter one only recently added, John could tell that much by now.  
He sucked in a deep breath.

"Sherlock what..."

"It...This used to be my grandmothers house and she left it to me when she died. I spent all of my summers there as a child, it was the one place I ever felt happy before I met you. It has a lovely garden and beehives and I always thought...I always dreamt that, when I retire one day, that we could live there together.  
It belongs- _belonged_ \- to me and only me, until this afternoon. I had Mycroft's lawyers change the ownership.  
It's yours now as well as mine John, if you want it. Same as my heart."

There was a long silence during which John just stared at the piece of paper and Sherlock stared at John, hoping for some, ANY kind of reaction from his doctor, but then he saw a single wet stain on the paper, right above his signature and he turned John's face around to look him into the eyes, shocked to find actual tears running down John's cheeks.  
"John" he whispered in horror "John, I didn't want to, I mean...we can..if you don't like Sussex we can stay here or can...we can go anywhere, I don't mind as long as you're with me and yo-"  
"You absolute IDIOT!" John cried out and hugged Sherlock so hard to his chest that it nearly hurt. He felt John's tears soaking through his shirt and then felt hot, wet kisses being pressed onto his chest up to his neck, his jaw, his mouth.

Hot, wet-in more than one sense-, tender and incredibly loving kisses, John's hands everywhere, in Sherlock's hair, up and down his back, his chest, his jaw, his temples and finally, as John drew back to breathe, he let his forehead fall against Sherlock's, panting heavily and sniveling slightly  
"You" he said in a raspy voice and Sherlock could feel his breath against his lips "are the most perfect, brilliant, beautiful and loveable human being I ever had the good fortune to meet and I honestly still don't know what to say to this Sherlock. Of course I meant it when I said forever, of course I did! And of bloody course I will go with you to Sussex one day, you should know by now that I follow wherever you go. I'm only sorry for crying on it, hope that doesn't ruin it, but it was just so...for you to trust someone so much, it's"  
"Not someone" Sherlock interrupted him "you John, I trust you. Always you. And Mycroft has plenty of copies in his office, don't worry"  
John giggled slightly through his snivels and said "beehives, eh?! well, at least I won't be entirely out of a job then, having to tend to your stings and all that on my old days"  
Sherlock just kissed the top of John's head and quietly said "yes. Yes indeed" being utterly contempt with the world for once and feeling as if a huge rock had been lifted from his heart.

"well" John cleared his throat after a while "I'm...I'm afraid that rather puts my gift a bit in the shadow but if you'd still like to.." he shyly handed Sherlock a small, square package, wrapped with a purple bow.  
Sherlock took it and looked John in the eyes "John. Nothing, NOTHING you could ever do will be of any less than the highest importance to me and, to be frank, you shouldn't have gotten me one at all, I was only reminded of this date by you being angry at me-well, angrier than usual- and Mrs. Hudson helped me clean up the flat and it made me realise what an enormous amount of work you do here, for us, for me, every single day and-"  
"Oh just open it for fuck's sake!" John nudged him and Sherlock tore at the wrappings.  
Inside was a beautiful, slim silver watch with digital figures, nearly hidden away which made the whole thing look like more like a wristband than a watch.

"Thought...since you're more the modern type" John grinned.  
Sherlock watched it and was about to thank John when he noticed something  
"John...the digits..that's not the time" "It is, Genius, figure it out!"   
"It says  "49658,2,7" what is that supposed to mean?"  
John chuckled "come on, the great Sherlock Holmes-Watson won't be defeated by that little mystery, will he?! What does a watch normally show?"  
"Well, hours and minutes and...OH!"  
"There we go" "But...wait...that...hmmm..that dates back to the 29nd of January 2010 when..oh"  
"Yes, oh" John made and gave his husband another soft kiss on the temple "That is the day we first met and the day, and I haven't told you this before, the very day I fell in love with you. It only took me so much longer to actually figure that out. It is also the date you...you brought me back to life and that is..that is actually what this watch is all about. To ensure you, always, ALWAYS, even when I'm not around to assure you myself, that you did this, that you are such a great man, such a wonderful being, that you were able to save an injured soldier who was traumatised and didn't want to live anymore and YOU gave him a new life. The best life I could ever have imagined, in fact. And also, there's one other setting, since we were talking about Sussex.." and he reached over and pushed on another button and the digits disappeared, instead displaying a lying eight, the sign for eternity, under the words: "time to go".  
Sherlock found it hard to breathe and started to shiver violently, only John's hand on his back stopping him from falling down and blacking out.  
"turn it around" John whispered in his ear and he did with shaking fingers.   
There was an engraving. It read "Sherlock and John, forever one" and he noticed a tiny little bulge next to their names, looking more like plain metal than silver.

"John?" he enquired with a shaky voice.  
"two splinters of two bullets" John responded quietly and put his hand over the scar on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock's hand on his shoulder.  
"We were meant to be my love" John breathed into Sherlock's ear and he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt hot, salty tears running down his cheeks but couldn't bring himself to care anymore.  
He was half lying on John now, lips on lips, slowly, carefully at first, lovingly, then gradually growing more passionate and suddenly John sucked on THAT spot on Sherlock's neck and he moaned while John chuckled lowly against the detective's sensitive skin

"Oh my love! Still so sensitive to my touch, even after a year and a half-delightful!" John exclaimed and Sherlock snarled "And you better be, too because I'm not sharing!"  
"Would never dream of it" John grinned against his neck but then looked back up and into Sherlock's eyes, very sincerely. "Never have, never will. It's going to be us until my dying day as I promised a year ago. Besides, who would be so stupid as to betray the most beautiful, genius, eccentric, gorgeous, attractive, brilliant, funny, sassy, destructive, entertaining, badass and, very deep inside his heart, loving man in all of the universe, hm?!" he nipped him on the nose.

Sherlock suddenly sat up "No, no, this is not how this is supposed to go! I am to complement YOU and...and watch your favourite tv shows with you and wake you up with a fantastic blowjob and then make you a great breakfast and...oh god  _I cocked up_! "  
These words coming out of Sherlock's mouth made John giggle but suddenly, the penny dropped.

"Wait..Sherlock, the...that thing this morning..did you actually...research how to make a perfect one-year wedding anniversary?" "mve" "sorry what?" "Might have"  
And suddenly, John couldn't help himself anymore. He started to laugh uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor, holding his belly and actually cried with laughter for a while, then brought the obviouly insulted and sulking great master detective down for another kiss.  
"You seriously are incredible, in every sense of the word!" he exclaimed "and I'm sorry I went over your breakfast, really, I am. But that...that..before that...where in all heavens did you get THAT from?"  
"Internet. Said that was the latest thing and very....good. Might want to write the author a letter though" he growled, cheeks pink again. John smiled again and said "well, I thank you for all the effort you put in, but let's be quite clear about this: never again will there be any fruits or vegetables near on or in my sensitive areas, yes?!" Sherlock just nodded, still flushed, but suddenly grinned and a dangerous spark lightened up his eyes, a spark John knew all too well

"I agree" he put his mouth to John's ear and put his voice to the lowest rumble it could go "that Number 1 on the chart wasn't quite that successful but the rest seemed to be rather agreeable, don't you think so?" John could only nod, the hair on the back of his neck already standing on end. He loved Sherlock's voice and Sherlock knew it.  
"There's still one point left, however. Do you want to know what that point is?"  
John nodded again, throat feeling suddenly dry and cock very much not so anymore.  
"mind.blowing.SEX!" Sherlock growled and bit John's neck slightly which had him moaning and arching his back into Sherlock.

"That's right my darling" Sherlock whispered "you know what else I discovered while doing research for all of this? I'm ashamed it took me so long to see it but now that I know it..I will take full advantage of it. You like my voice, don't you darling?! You always wanted me to talk dirty to you but never dared to ask, isn't that right my brave soldier?!"  
John moaned helplessly and tried to rut against Sherlock but the detective lifted himself up a couple of centimeters and left John gasping and aching.  
"Hmmm so greedy already. I would say let's take this to the bed but since you've made us such a nice love nest here.." and he trailed his slender index finger along John's ribcage, his arse, the outside of his upper thigh down to his calf and then up again on the inside until he was very nearly touching John's engorged member. "God..Sherlock..please!"

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He had barely touched him and he was already panting and begging. This certainly had been a good idea.  
"Please what? Use your words John. I so like to see that mouth of yours work. Reminds me of the countless times I've seen it wrapped around my cock, sucking me dry"  
John bucked once more and grabbed Sherlock's wrist, effectively putting his large hand onto his crotch "Pants.off!" he panted and Sherlock obliged all too willingly.  
John was already throbbing with arousal and Sherlock could not deny the effect that sight had on him.  
He decided that, with the alcohol and all the emotional foreplay they had had all day long, he'd go right for it tonight.  
Diving down low, he almost swallowed John's whole length down in one go, sucking hard and humming at the same time and this time, John didn't object in the slightest but instead kept writhing underneath him, head hurling from left to right and moaning Sherlock's name.  
He didn't keep at it for long though, noticing how close John already was.

So instead, he licked him leisurely, nearly groomed him like a cat would its fur and silently started to prepare himself with the lube he brought back from the bathroom, unnoticed, all the while still keeping John occupied with his tongue until he felt well and truly ready.  
He whiped his fingers on the rug and shimmied up John's body again, their cocks aligned, breathing heavily in John's ear.

"John you beautiful wild creature, you absolute force of nature, my lover, my friend, my husband my everything, you feel and taste so delicious on my tongue but do you know what I really, really want right now?"  
All that came from John was an unintelligible "hnnnngsherlk" so he went on  
"I've seen you wild and caring, ferocious and kind outside of this very flat but do you know what else I discovered during my  _ meticulous _  research,  _ Captain?! _ " John froze in place, eyes fluttering open, staring open-mouthed at Sherlock who only smirked "yes that's right Captain John Watson, and one day, I'd love for you to wear your uniform for this but right now, I don't think either of us has the patience for you to go rummage around for it, so your natural authority will have to do and oh, I have the feeling it will, quite,  quite  do!" Sherlock snarled in John's ear and said Captain suddenly felt even more aroused if that were even possible.

"YOU!" he spat. Sherlock just batted his eyelashes flirtatously at him and sat back on his heels, watching the transformation from John to Captain John Watson with curiosity and arousal. "YOU!" he said again and grabbed a handful of Sherlock's lucious curls to pull him close and kissed him so hard it was more like biting.  
Sherlock felt his lower lip stinging just this side of painful and moaned as John's tongue did things it didn't normally do, involved more teeth in the sucking and teasing and pinned him down more forcefully and with more strength than he was used to. And GOD was it good!

Soon it was Sherlock who was panting and begging, dripping precum on the beautiful persian rug beneath him but he didn't give a toss. All he wanted was John and he wanted him NOW!  
"John!" he moaned "P-please" "What was that?" John tugged his head back hard on his curls and bit down on his neck again.  
"Captain John Watson, please!" he tried again. "Good little soldier" John murmured, soothing his bite marks with his tongue "how about you get on all fours for me, hm? So I can admire your plush little arse a bit" He didn't even wait for an answer but shoved Sherlock into the position-very, VERY lightly though, Sherlock noticed, so he could break this game whenever he wanted to. But he did not have the slightest intention of doing so, oh hell no!

He felt John's prick sliding against the crack of his arse, sliding easily due to all the precome John had already produced and because of the lube Sherlock had used befo-oh!  
John obviously noticed it at that moment as well  
"Sherlock?" he asked, voice shaking, "breaking character" for a moment.  
"Yes, Yes John, _Captain_ , yes please, I want you, need you, please, please!"  
"Oh you goddamn miracle of a man!" John sighed as he slowly sank home, stretching Sherlock, filling him in all the right ways until he was balls deep inside his detective and sighed, reaching out to petting his hair before he grabbed and pulled on his curls once more.  
"God you are such a good little soldier with such a tight and beautiful arse, you could nearly make me forget my duties over fucking you" he panted out while pounding into him, fast, hard, but precise as ever.

"N-nearly?" Sherlock desperately tried for some rebellious sass despite being on the edge already.  
To his great surprise and disappontment, John slowed down and then stopped altogether, pulling out and rolling Sherlock over so he could face him.  
His eyes were all soft again, his John, soft Jumpers John, John who cared for him, stood up for him, stayed beside him against all odds, married him.  
"Thank you" John whispered into his ear "you were right. I like that and I think you like that, too. But not tonight. I want us to finish together, want to look you in the eyes, see you as you and want you to see me as me, want to make love to you. Is that alright with you?"

Sherlock blinked up at this amazing, wonderful , perfect man for all but a second and then wrapped his arms around his neck, brought him down again, kissed him hard and whispered  
"Yes John, my John, make love to me!"

And so they did. Both were generous with their kisses, their touches, their whispered declarations of love, their soft moans and groans and brought each other to the edge several times until they really couldn't stand it anymore and John filled Sherlock as deep as he could, caressing his cock and whispering sweet and dirty nothings in his ear. They both came screaming the other's name and afterwards just fell down in a heap of limbs and sweat onto the rug in front of the slowly dying fire, utterly exhausted, sticky, panting and ridiculously happy.

As their breathing slowly went back to normal, John reached out for a few tissues and cleaned them both up superficially, then pressed a kiss to the tip of Sherlock's nose and fell back down beside him.  
Another few minutes passed in comfortable silence, both tired but not tired enough to sleep yet.  
Or rather...because there were still some things left unsaid.

"Sherlock?"  
"Hm?"  
"You really want to live with me in Sussex?"  
"anywhere you'd like, I told you"  
"I know but...I'd quite like that. You in beekeeper gear" he giggled sleepily  
"tssss! I don't need that John, I'd be f-"  
"Yes, obviously you would...and then come back in whining about how bees are evil creatures and I'd have to tend to you for days on end"  
"Fine...I might wear it"  
"You will!"  
"I will"

 

"John?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did I really save your life by taking you to a crime scene?"  
John chuckled again  
"Well...it was more you than the crime scene but granted, it was a bit of a bonus"  
"You do realise that that makes you a freak as well?!"  
"You're not a freak!"  
"A little bit"  
John sighs  
"Not really but fine..yeah, I guess. I couldn't care less though"  
"So you really meant it? You will stay with me forever?"  
"I will"

 

"Sherlock?"  
"John?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you, too"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, REALLY didn't make that "Grapefruiting" thing up, a friend sent me a photo of the article she found in the "sex tips" section in a women's magazine, so I blame her!  
> For those of you interested: http://dangerousminds.net/comments/auntie_angel_teaches_ladies_how_to_perform_the_grapefruit_blowjob_technique
> 
> Also, I'm sorry about any mistakes, especially commas etc. this isn't betae'd yet but hopefully will be soon so if you have any corrections, critique/anything else to say, please leave a comment, I'm thankful about each and everyone.  
> Hope you like it!


End file.
